


Storm

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: Chanyeol x Reader smut.





	Storm

There was a violent rainstorm raging tonight. The curtains flailed around in the wind, the windows rattling with the strength of the storm.

Outside, the city was being doused with the biblical shower, while inside the warm safety of your bedroom, you were weathering a storm of an entirely different kind.

The moan that escaped you sounded so broken. So wrecked.

This is what he did to you.  _Always_.

Every single time…

“ _Chanyeol_ …” you purred closing your eyes and revelling in the feel of his mouth on you, his head burrowed between your legs.

It was his  _favourite_  way of pleasuring you.

Your fingers curled into his raven hair, caressing his scalp affectionately.

_You were so in love with him._

Hips rolling against his mouth in time with his tongue, you lost yourself.

This is what you had been craving all day, the steady, bone-deep pleasure that only he brought you.

“Yeol…” you moaned, using his nickname this time. “You feel so  _good_ , Chanyeollie.”

It was his ultimate high, unravelling you bit by bit in this manner. Using only his mouth and his fingers.

The sheets beneath you were damp with your perspiration, your breaths leaving you in shallow huffs.

You bit your lip, worrying the already swollen flesh with your teeth, while your hands abandoned their hold on his hair, skimming up your body to cup your breasts.

A loud thunder boomed outside.

Chanyeol’s hands were on your thighs, holding your legs apart, their possessive grip keeping you from squirming away from him.

He was feasting upon you like a man starved, his tongue running through your folds, collecting every last drop of your arousal. He hated watching any of it go to waste.

He loved the taste of you on his tongue. Sweet, with a tangy aftertaste. He could drink from you  _forever_.

Chanyeol was a composer, and you were his symphony tonight. The steady pitter-patter of the rain against the window glass along with the occasional clap of thunder punctuated the utterly sinful moans that fell from your lips and the wet sounds of his mouth kissing your cunt. He knew exactly how to make your body sing.

He was a keen observer of each of your reactions, his eyes gazing up at you from between your legs, memorizing you.

He relished the power he held over you and how utterly responsive you were to his touches.

The way you arched your back against the bed when he sank into you with a stiff tongue. The way you trembled when he closed his lips around your clit, suckling at the nub. The way your toes curled whenever he fucked you with his fingers.

And whenever you were close, you’d roll your hips against his mouth. Craving more friction.

Chanyeol reached beneath you and his large palms cupped your ass, feeling the muscle there tauten with every buck of your hips. You were moaning deliriously, your hands kneading the soft mounds of your breasts.

He raised your hips ever so slightly, mouth never leaving your drenched cunt, tongue sinking into you so deliciously.

“I’m…” you moaned, “….I’m gonna…”

With a shuddering gasp, you broke, trembling against him, seeing stars behind your closed eyes.

He held you close, prolonging your ecstasy until the very end with delicate licks of his tongue.

When you resurfaced, he was kissing his way up your quivering body, until he reached your mouth.

“Taste yourself on my tongue…” he breathed, lips brushing against yours.

Cupping his face, you closed the distance, doing exactly what he’d asked.

 

 


End file.
